


I Can Bring Your Fears to Life

by Ausomerus



Series: Snatcher's Adventures With His Kid (ON HAITUS) [6]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Hat Kid (A Hat in Time), Death Threats, Gen, Parent Snatcher, Parent Snatcher (A Hat in Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausomerus/pseuds/Ausomerus
Summary: Angry purple noodle ghost goes to have a talk with the Conductor.
Relationships: Cooking Cat & Hat Kid (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time), Snatcher & Cooking Cat (A Hat in Time)
Series: Snatcher's Adventures With His Kid (ON HAITUS) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700440
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	I Can Bring Your Fears to Life

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Lord Huron's "Meet Me in the Woods".

Snatcher looked down at his kid, who was playing with a couple of her toys. He smiled and called her over.

She quickly came over after putting her toys back into her pockets. Snatcher spoke.

“Who hurt you?”

Hat Kid started to rock back and forth on her heels. Snatcher continued.

“It’s okay, you’re not in trouble. I just want to know who hurt you.”

Hat Kid stopped rocking and replied.

“The Conductor. He had a Time Piece. I got it from him already.”

Snatcher nodded.

“Is there anyone you would prefer to stay with while I go have a talk with the Conductor?”

Hat Kid pointed at Snatcher.

“You.”

Snatcher frowned.

“We’re going to have an adult talk, so you can’t come with me. I also don’t trust him around you at the moment.”

Hat Kid thought for a moment before responding.

“Cookie.”

Snatcher nodded.

“Where’s Cooking Cat usually?”

Hat Kid replied, pressing a couple buttons on a wrist strap that she was wearing.

“Either in my ship, or Mafia Town.”

Snatcher nodded, picking up his kid as they were about to be teleported onto the ship.

Snatcher carried Hat Kid into the kitchen, his gaze quickly falling on Cooking Cat, who was cleaning the stove. He floated over and waited for the cat to notice him. Cooking Cat looked over after she finished cleaning the stove.

“Hello, Snatcher. I see you’ve brought Hattie with you.”

Snatcher nodded.

“I was wondering if you could watch her while I go have a talk with the Conductor. He hurt her pretty bad the other day.”

Cooking Cat nodded.

“I assume you used heart pons to heal her?”

Snatcher nodded before setting Hat Kid on a beanbag chair in the kitchen. He looked at her, but didn’t force her to make eye contact.

“I want you to be good for Cooking Cat, alright? I’ll see you when I get back. I love you to the deepest depths of the forest and back.”

Hat Kid nodded, wrapping her arms around her dad. He quickly reciprocated the hug. He released her from the hug, causing her to do the same. He headed out of the room and over to the teleporter. He chose the preset coordinates for Dead Bird Studio from a list and got onto the teleporter.

_Upon arriving at Dead Bird Studio_

Snatcher floated into the building and quickly headed to the receptionist's desk. He spoke, a growl forming in the back of his throat upon realizing that he was now in the same building as the bird who hurt his daughter.

“Can you get the orange owl-looking bird in here?”

The receptionist sighed before turning on a microphone and speaking into it.

“‘Ey, Conductor, there’s a ghost in the lobby who wants to speak with you.”

_30 minutes later_

Snatcher watched as an orange bird with no eyes walked into the room. The bird turned to him and angrily shouted at him.

“T’is better be important, ye peck neck! Yer interrupting me recordings!”

Snatcher growled, quickly grabbing the Conductor and slamming him into a nearby wall. He quickly pinned him to it with one hand. He got in the Conductor’s face and growled.

“If you ever step foot near my kid again, I will make sure you never see the light of another day. I will personally make sure that your soul suffers for what you did to my kid if I see you near her again. Is that clear enough for you, birdbrain?”

The Conductor stuttered, shaking while his feathers drooped.

“Y-yes sir. I will no l-longer set foot near tae lassie.”

Snatcher nodded before leaving the building, but not before sending a parting glare in the Conductor’s direction. He floated back up to the ship and headed inside.

He made his way into the kitchen, hoping his kid wasn’t too much for Cooking Cat, or Cookie as she called the cook.

He was greeted by the sight of his kid, fast asleep in the beanbag, bread crumbs around her mouth and littering the beanbag. He smiled warmly before floating over to Cooking Cat. He spoke, handing her 200 pons.

“Thank you for watching her on such short notice.”

Cooking Cat smiled and pushed the pons back into his hands.

“It’s alright, dear. You keep the pons, it’s obvious how much you care about her.”

Snatcher smiled, quickly reaching into his pocket dimension and pulling out a soft blanket. He covered his daughter with the blanket, pecking a small goodnight kiss to her forehead. He decided to stay on the ship just a little longer, relishing the quiet atmosphere that was a stark contrast to the forest on most days.


End file.
